mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Karkat Vantas
cG's identity I have a feeling that cG is really...Andrew Hussie. Not the Andrew in our world, but the one in Homestuck that writes the adventures of the Midnight Crew. It would explain why John (with his old username one the trolls annoyed) was in the intermission in the Midnight Crew story. Andrew is annoying John and Jade by arguing with them on pester chum and making fun of them in his comic.Koolkevk 18:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I have a similar suspicion about the forum user carcinoGeneticist from the MSPA forums - that this person is in fact Andrew Hussie, and is posting specific messages from the cG character in order to incorporate him into the story. 18:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The MSPA cG has recently been asked to stop posting in character, but allowed to keep the name. He is probably not Andrew Hussie, as Hussie was one of the ones who asked him this. Or it might be the most shocking twist yet. We just have to wait and see.--DukeLions 03:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Pretty sure the kid on the computer screen is carcinoGenetisist.Kool Cat 22:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The article and its infobox seem to disagree on the level of grammar present in cG's messages. Aryst0krat 22:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) @Chunky12345: Nice catch on the hammer/sickle relation! Croove55 04:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Dear forum-cg: Please stop editing your fucking "I am a homestuck character. It's me." line into this article. No one gives a shit you obnoxious idiot. Candelabra 23:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of your view on this issue, please don't be vicious. Raging, angry posts are less likely to convert anyone to your POV. As for the issue itself, the interjection is relevant because that particular section refers to the forum-cG, as opposed to the in-game-cG. He is not the character. It is also for comedic effect, which is definitely appreciated (see Pumpkin). Also, in my dream i am the hoemstuk charictar. its me QuigleyQ 00:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, could someone link me to the scene where we see CG's room/habitated area? I've tried to find it but I haven't had any luck so far. Here it is: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003255 GruffyBears 14:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Enemies? The more we see of these trolls, the less they seem like enemies. I think we should change their category to "Undetermined", since that seems to make more sense since the GrimAuxiliatrix/Rose and CarcinoGeneticist/John conversations. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 16:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Undetermined sounds fair.DukeLions 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) they were just claimed to be friendly.MrChemyCal 23:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, I said they are FRIENDLY. Rude albeit, but GOOD.MrChemyCal 00:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) grammar Someone pointed this out already up there, but there is a discrepancy on the page. The article says his grammar is less than perfect, but the text under typing quirk by his picture said perfect grammar. I am more inclined to feel that his grammer is fine except for the caps, but if someone more knowledgable than me could verify and change this I think it would be appreciated by more people than me. Thanks. 15:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. Changed both to "near-perfect", because I think he was lax about his grammar at some points. Also, don't feel that you aren't "qualified" to edit information! If you see something you know/think is wrong, go ahead and correct it. You'll end up doing much more good than harm, and the bad edits are easily fixed.Croove55 17:25, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Psyche'd Act 4 finale In the latest update, the one where John re-enacts the scene, at one point, CG is staring at the screen, with a look of almost loathing towards john's recent activities. I'm not exactly able to upload images to the wiki, mostly out of laziness, but I think a screencap of that look would be a good image for this page. Maybe just to show CG's feelings toward John. If anyone agrees with me, could they upload that image for me? --DoomZero 23:39, May 26, 2010 Name So how long is it going to be before we switch out his trolltag for his real name? Majutsukai 06:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I'm just hoping that AH does this for all 12 trolls (i.e. names them) because otherwise the troll articles on this wiki will have no standards Pcp 09:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Theme? I happen to think his theme is 'Crustacean'. Sonically, it fits him better, in my opinion, and Showdown would be his STRIFE theme, as seen on this page. Could we perhaps have both on the page? I don't pretend to know anything about wiki standards or whatver, but Showdown is imo not his theme. Just sayin'. Zombamafo 17:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Also, the wiki standard is pretty much to just edit a page when you think you're in the right and you don't think there'll be any debate over it. --Pigbuster 03:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC)